


Cold Water

by HyperKey



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKey/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: A different outcome to Connor meeting Chloe.





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [votives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/votives/gifts).



> A request from Votives.  
> This was fun to write. haha thank you.
> 
> visit my tumblr for more info. hyper-key.tumblr.com
> 
> comments are always appreciated

The pain in her eyes was tearing through him like a knife, as if claws pierced into his chest and pried the delicate machinery apart by force. He couldn’t do it. There was a life in front of him, and he knew he was compromised, he knew he’d admit it when he refrained from firing.

Neither of the human occupants in the room had noticed the unspoken conflict.

Eyes staring down at each other, blue meeting brown, fighting for resolve, for fairness in this world that didn’t bat an eyelash at a failing android.

Nobody cared.

And there they were, unable to break eye contact, even though the whole ordeal had started mere seconds ago. It was a conflict neither of them could solve.

She was pretty. Her long blond hair was perfect. Her blue eyes open and curious, but not intruding. And she was an RT600 model.

The oldest functioning android in existence. He was fighting for excuses, for reasons to tell Amanda why he wasn’t shooting this girl. Excuses. She was a piece of ancient technology. Maybe a key to the mystery of deviancy.

Seventeen years and she was sill functioning, still looking as she had in the first vides he had seen of her.

Kamski and Hank were fighting now. Telling him to shoot her and telling him not to. Conflicting orders. He knew what Amanda would have wanted him to do. He couldn’t. He couldn’t shoot this being. It hadn’t done anything that validated the end of its life.

_L_ _ife._

This android wasn’t alive. Connor wasn’t even sure if she was deviant. But she had to be, with those eyes. They looked innocent enough on first glance, but unseen by the humans, her expression frayed. It was crumbling, falling apart.

Her artificial breathing was even and calm, and yet he noticed that it had sped up. She had to be deviant.

 _Chloe_.

It was a nice name for a nice girl. Could he ever speak to her again? Would she hate him now? His systems were straining to compensate for the conflict. He couldn’t solve this in a satisfactory manner. If he shot her, Amanda would be pleased. He would have completed his mission.

Hank would be mad at him.

What was more important?

He didn’t want Hank to be mad. He had been compromised. He was already deviant, but he made it an effort to hide it.

Shooting her would erase all doubts. And Hank would hate him.

And this beautiful girl would never smile again. Was Kamski attached to her? Would he be upset if he shot her? The gun was loaded. Full. Enough to shoot everyone in the room and then himself and a thought sparked in his mind.

It wasn’t a pretty solution. Not perfectly executed, but it would remove the conflict, if only for a moment.

He turned the gun on himself. If he couldn’t solve this satisfactory, then he could remove himself from the equation.

And in a second, everything moved. His world tilted, he was falling, and a shot rang and pierced the ceiling. A lamp flickered out and its remains rained into the pool just as two androids fell victim to the hungry surface.

It lasted mere seconds. Chloe was pulled out of the pool by Hank and Kamski.

The older man then reached for Connor who had resurfaced immediately but made no move to get out.

Eyes wide, artificial breath suspended. He could only stare, unable to comprehend fully what had just happened. Chloe had tackled him into the pool to prevent him from killing himself. She was deviant. No doubt about it now. But why had she done it? They had no attachment to each other. There had been absolutely no reason for her to do this.

Hank gestured to him to come closer, but he was rooted to the red tiles of the pool. He couldn’t move, couldn’t utter a single word. The gun was below him, somewhere. Wet now, unusable until dried and cleaned. Would Kamski be mad at him for that?

For damaging property? He seemingly had no regard about losing an android, but what about the gun? Why did he keep it? Was it to shoot his androids if they turned on him? Was he paranoid?

He wondered if all these questions would ever find an answer.

They were probably not the right things to ask while being covered in glass shards and pool water. The chlorine smell would stick to his clothes for days.

Kamski had taken off his bathrobe and covered Chloe with it. She seemed distant, confused. And the former CEO of cyberlife was paying no mind to anyone else.

He did care about her.

“Get out of there for fucks sake.” Hank then snarled.

The anger in his voice seemed to finally melt away the tension in his joints, made him take a step forward, and another. Until Hank gripped his hand and pulled him out of the pool. Most likely out of a reflex Hank shrugged off his coat and draped it over Connor’s shoulders.

The android wanted to complain about the action, tell him that he didn’t need that. But he couldn’t say a word.

“Why did you do that?” Kamski asked, and Connor thought it was directed at him, but his gaze was still glued to Chloe.

“It would have been a waste of valuable equipment, Elijah.” Chloe answered him in a trained and professional tone.

Connor thought it sounded pleasant. She was built to appeal to humans. Why was she appealing to him?

“Let’s get out of here.” Hank hissed, pushed Connor gently but firm into the direction of the exit.

Kamski yelled something at him. About a backdoor.

Connor was focused on Chloe. He wanted to meet her again, without their humans, without restraints. He wanted to be able to talk to her without anyone listening in. Wanted to ask her questions.

And then he stopped his train of thoughts.

He was not supposed to want.

 

 


End file.
